Han Solo
Han Solo was a human male smuggler and military officer who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later as the President of the New Republic. Born on Corellia in the year 1967, Solo was brought up in wealthy surroundings with his father, mother and younger brother, Sal. However, his mother died in an automobile accident when he was a teenager, an event which created a rift in the family that survived her. After graduating from University, Solo entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. Upon returning home, he fell in love with Bria Tharen, the daughter of one of the board members of his former Alma mater. Soon after, Solo left Tharen and began his active service in the Imperial Starfleet. He was later kicked out of the Empire when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life, and the Wookiee became an effective smuggling team. After winning the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, Solo became known as one of the best smugglers in the Galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He was later commissioned as a General thanks to his efforts in a number of Alliance battles against the Galactic Empire. Solo was wanted by Jabba the Hut after losing a shipment of spice and was tracked by numerous bounty hunters, like the Rodian Greedo and Garris Shrike, as a result. One such bounty hunter, Boba Fett, who was working with the Empire's Darth Vader, managed to deliver Solo to Jabba to fulfill the contract after Solo had been encased in carbonite as part of Vader's trap for Luke Skywalker. Solo was eventually rescued by Skywalker, Organa, Chewbacca and Calrissian. Jabba himself was killed in the rescue. Shortly thereafter, he led the strike team that helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor, in which the New Republic was founded. Solo married Organa in 2002, and the two had four children: Jacen, Jaina and Ashton. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Skywalker, who was Organa's brother. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Grand Admiral Thrawn, the new Emperor Dantius Palpatine, Warlord George Zsinj, Admiral Natasha Daala and the Yevetha. In 2029 the New Republic was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. Biography Early life There were many rumors and speculation as to what happened to Han Solo in his earlier years. He was the subject of several films, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. For example, one contested account said that his parents sent him off to Kashyyyk to be raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve. However, in reality, things were much different. Han Solo was born on Corellia in 30 BBY to archeologist Professor Jonash Solo and his wife Jaina. As a child, Han, who was raised alongside his younger brother Sal, was introduced to a puppy named Indiana by his parents. The two quickly bonded and the dog was a friend and companion throughout the earliest years of Solo's life. Solo was a curious and restless child, who often preferred to spend time with Indiana and his friends, or conduct experiments instead of staying at school. Han was a big fan of professional Limmie, and his favorite team was Team Tralus, when they were competing for the Galactic Cup. On his seventh birthday, Solo developed a fascination for the whip after he saw a whip-act in a traveling circus. He also took piano lessons, but didn't think he was very good at it so he quit. At one point, Solo briefly attended a school where Garm Bel Iblis gave a speech. Afterward, he asked the Senator two insightful questions, which impressed Bel Iblis. Years later, the senator would still recall meeting Solo. Following the success of his books, Professor Solo was invited on a two year long galactic lecture tour of schools and universities in 20 BBY. Han, Sal, and his mother accompanied him in his travels around the Galaxy. Near the end of their travels in 18 BBY, his father would attend a Conference being held on Chandrila. While the family was staying there, Han took riding lessons with the children of some of the city's elite, among them the daughter of the Governor Grandon Holleck, Sophie. At one point she lost her hat, which Han retrieved for her. He was rebuked by the instructor for his actions. Down in the stables, he introduced himself to her. She invited him along for a walk in the park, accompanied by her governess, Emilie. Afterwards, they went to eat at a rather expensive hotel. Han and Sophie went for a stroll in the hotel's greenhouse. Looking outside, they could see people skating on a frozen lake. Sophie said she had never tried skating, so Han convinced her to do so. However, as Han began to show her the ropes, Emilie arrived and took her away, furious. When his father found out he went mad and withdrew him from his riding lessons while his mother was a bit more sympathetic. She explained to him that the royal family had many enemies and what they did wasn't safe for Sophie. She told him that he'd make some other friends, but he responded that there was no one like her in the whole galaxy and started to wonder if he could be in love. The following day, Solo received a letter from Sophie, in which she thanked him for the time they spent together. His spirits were raised and he spent the day looking for a small gift to give her. In one shop, he saw a small glass globe with two ice skating figurines inside. However, it cost too much. He continued to wander through the city, and eventually spoiled a con man's shell game by showing the victim how it was done. The grateful man gave Indy some money and it was enough for him to go back to the shop and buy the glass globe. However, when he went to the palace to give it to Sophie, he was chased away by the guards. Later that night, Solo sneaked into the palace through the halls, dodging the guards and using dumbwaiters and a discovered secret passage to get to Sophie's room. She was happy to see him and gave him a gift of a locket with her picture. Han gave her the globe and told her that he was in love with her. They kissed briefly and he said good-bye. He climbed down the balcony and snuck off the palace grounds as she waved goodbye. Solo would keep Sophie's locket for a long time, and he would later use it as a good luck-charm. Adolescence and education Unfortunately shortly after returning to their home on Corellia, Solo's mother died in an accident involving a drunk driver, an event which created a rift in the family that survived her. Though this was difficult for everyone involved, Professor Solo was determined that his two sons wouldn't lose out on their studies and aspired to have the best tutor he could get for them. Han's relationship with his father had always been difficult, but with his mother gone they drifted further apart from each other. During this time, Solo was befriended by Dewlanna, a Wookiee who was serving as the family's cook. Dewlanna treated Solo as her own son, teaching him Shyriiwook and taking care of him when he became ill. As a teenager, Solo tried to break the landspeeding record and eventually made a name for himself racing repulsorlift swoops professionally and on the independent circuit. In these days, Solo made an enemy out of a Corellian swoop jockey named Dengar. During one highly publicized race through the crystal swamps of Agrilat, Solo caused Dengar to crash headfirst into a crystalline plant, severely crippling the other racer. Dengar, who would hold a grudge against Solo for the rest of his life, would later become a bounty hunter contracted to find him. In 12 BBY, Solo was sentenced to fight in the Regional Sector Number Four's All-Human Free-For-All on the penal-colony world of Jubilar for cheating at cards, a felony there. Matched against three other human fighters much larger than himself, Solo somehow managed to defeat the other gladiators in unarmed combat, suffering numerous broken bones. Just prior to the onset of the fight, Solo caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure wearing Mandalorian armor. In spite of his father's wishes, Solo wasn't certain of attending the school at which he taught, Corellia University. Though he eventually changed his mind, becoming a student there in 10 BBY, and majoring in engineering as well as archaeology like his father, their relationship still remained rather strained in his time at the school. One such event that didn't help relations between them was the death of Dewlanna. During a night in the summer of 8 BBY, three armed men tried to steal from Solo manor as Solo himself arrived home after a late night drink. The would be looters caught him as he was saying hello to Dewlanna. And as they attempted to stop Solo, Dewlanna sacrificed herself so that Solo could escape. He and his father did so as the police arrived shortly thereafter and the crooks were jailed for their crimes. Han promised to himself that, if ever he had the chance, he would help one of Dewlanna's people to repay his debt to her. Shortly after the funeral, Han and his father had a quiet drink together. Solo would remember this event for a long time, including the liquor he drank, and how the two didn't say a word to each other. During his studies at the university Solo grew close to one of the members of the board at the school, Renn Tharen, after being impressed by Solo's enthusiastic questions to his teachers. Tharen soon became his mentor, and Tharen himself treated Solo like a son. Galactic Civil War Service in the Imperial Starfleet Accepting that he would never have his father's approval, Solo followed his dreams and went to study at the Academy of Carida. Among his fellow students were future TIE Fighter ace Soontir Fel and Solo's friends Dash Rendar and Mako Spince. During one afternoon in 5 BBY, Han went out to buy food for himself and Rendar when he passed a restaurant window and saw two pretty girls inside. He went in and joined them. They introduced themselves as Maggie and Nuala. Through their conversation, the girls got the impression that Solo was a billionaire and he did nothing to dispel that idea. When Solo arrived back at the Academy, Rendar was upset that he spent their money on tea and cakes for the girls instead of lunch for the two of them. Both Solo and Rendar would still recall the story years later. Solo graduated at the top of his class with the rank of lieutenant. However, his hard-earned military career was short lived. In 3 BBY, Solo finally completed his graduate studies at the Imperial academy and returned home, during which time he turned his attention to Renn Tharen's teenage daughter Bria. Attracted to her maturity as well as her beauty, Solo romanced the young girl. During that time, Bria noticed how Solo would practice every day with his whip and his blaster. One night at dinner with his father, Solo’s frustration over his father’s coldness culminated, and he told him that the last time he felt close to him was when he was ten years old. Jonash challenged him on this but Han reaffirmed that it was true and told his father that Sal felt the same way. Jonash became fed up with the arguing and retired for the evening. The next day, as Solo was leaving, he told his father that he was sorry they hadn't talked more and his father said he was also sorry. Han and Bria's intense courtship also came to an abrupt end, as Solo left Corellia and shipped out for active service. He would not see Tharen again for almost four years, even though he had promised her that he would be back. Battle of Goroth Prime In 3 BBY, there was some dissension among Solo's superior officers. The commander of the Second Army, General Anderton Kloff and General Crix Madine were in favor of ordering a frontal ground assault to reclaim Goroth Prime, which the Rebels had captured. Their superior, General Cassio Tagge was against the idea as the troops were undersupplied and outnumbered. However, Tagge was overruled by Admiral Kendal Ozzel, who was under pressure from both politicians as well his own superiors for a quick resolution to the conflict. As they prepared for battle, Solo and Rendar were assigned to an infantry unit with orders for the attack to be delivered to Colonel Barc. However, due to downed communications, the attack didn't begin until after the Rebels learned of the Imperial presence. The troops charged, but without the element of surprise they were slaughtered and no ground was gained and the Empire lost at least six hundred soldiers. The next day Solo received word that Rendar had been wounded and went to visit him at a nearby medical center. Rendar confided in Solo that he was afraid of going back to the front, but Han managed to convince him that if he refused to go he'd be shot by a firing squad. Solo returned to the command center late at night with the news from the front. The report reached the generals who were dining in rather elegant surroundings. Tagge was furious with the results. Meanwhile, Solo and the other couriers tried to figure out the reasons why Goroth Prime was so valuable to the Empire, but without a satisfactory answer, Solo just remained disgusted with the whole affair. The next morning, Solo saw troops heading out towards the front with Rendar among them. The two friends spoke, knowing that it might have been the last time they ever saw each other. Madine ordered an aerial reconnaissance which confirmed Solo's report and then tried to persuade Tagge to call off the attack, but Tagge said that he was under orders from Ozzel. Madine took it upon himself to send written orders to the front calling off the attack. When Ozzel found out, he was furious and called Colonel Barc at the front to reinstate the attack. Barc said that he couldn't until he had a written countermanding order. Ozzel quickly wrote one out and gave it to Solo to deliver. Madine asked what military objective could be gained by attacking, and Ozzel explained to Madine that there was none and that it was only a political objective. Tagge said that the planet was of importance because of it's vast mining resources to which many Imperial affiliated companies were tied to, including Karflo Corporation, Trigdale Metallurgy, Vaufthau Processing Industries and his very own family run business, Tagge Company. Because of the potential economic fallout, the politicians were therefore trying to quell any possible public unrest by ordering Ozzel to retake the planet as soon as possible. Madine found it all repugnant. On the way to the front, Solo, already bothered by the carnage he'd seen, reached the decision to fake being in a speeder bike crash, thereby destroying the attack orders. No one ever found out what he did and several hundred to a few thousand soldiers lived another day, allowing the Empire to eventually retake the world after receiving reinforcements. Kashyyyk and end of service In 1 BBY, he was dispatched to aid Commander Pter Nyklas in duties including slaving and construction work. In this capacity, Han boarded a derelict slaving craft to find that its cargo (Wookiee children) had escaped and that a badly wounded Wookiee was in the pilot's seat. Nyklas ordered Han to skin the helpless Chewbacca, but Han refused and Nyklas swore to punish the Corellian. Shortly afterward, Han and Chewbacca were put to work on the construction of a new wing of the Imperial Hall of Heroes on Coruscant by Wookiee slaves. An enraged Chewbacca turned on Nyklas, who drew his blaster on the Wookiee. Solo refused to let Chewbacca die, stunning his commanding officer and helping Chewbacca escape, with the assistance of the Rebel Alliance. Court-martialed and dishonorably discharged, Solo became a smuggler with Chewbacca (who had sworn a life debt to the Corellian) at his side. Solo later reflected that even without Chewbacca he probably would have left Imperial service anyway, due to the ridiculous regulations, incompetent officers and widespread anti-alien prejudice. He later became wanted for treason, with a bounty issued to his head by the Empire. Solo earned both classes of the Corellian Bloodstripe at some point during his military career, though the reasons for his first-class stripe are unknown. All that is known is that the events through which he earned them took place over several days. Because they were non-Imperial awards, they were the sole decorations that were not stripped from his uniform after his court-martial. Alexsandr Badure did later inform an interviewer that Solo's second-class bloodstripes came from an incident dealing with a Wookiee. Smuggling career Initially, Han was not happy to have the big Wookiee around. He had saved Chewbacca out of remembrance of Dewlanna, but it had cost him his life's dreams. Han spent much time drinking and playing sabacc, until he was accused of cheating by an irritated Barabel named Shallamar. He probably would have been seriously injured if Chewbacca had not stepped in. After that, Han and Chewbacca grew much closer. Solo's friend Mako Spince, who had been expelled from the Academy two years before graduation, helped Solo and Chewbacca get started as smugglers. Using Nar Shaddaa as their home base, the three of them enjoyed considerable success. Solo also befriended Lando Calrissian, a gambler who saved him from the notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett, and Jarik "Solo", a street urchin who claimed to be a long-lost relative. Han knew that Jarik's claim was a lie, but he took the youth under his wing anyway. He also became romantically involved with the magician Xaverri. During his time with Xaverri, Han became her stage assistant, and performed across the galaxies in her shows. He also served in the other part of her work, schemes designed to hurt the Empire and Imperial officials. At one point, Han even taught Lando how to fly in a ship that would be the center of much of Han's life, the Millennium Falcon.Star Wars: The Hutt Gambit Han had been entranced by the ship from the moment he first saw it and he wanted it more than anything else. During that test run, his dangerous flying scared Calrissian. After that, he decided that Calrissian did not deserve a ship of that quality and contemplated having the Hutts buy it for him or even stealing it for himself. Han also bought his own ship, the Bria, from Lando, and restored it to spaceworthy condition with the help of Shug Ninx. Having the Bria only made him want the Millennium Falcon even more. When the Empire sent a fleet to raze the Smuggler's Moon, Han and his friends rallied a force of smugglers and pirates to victory in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Shortly after the battle, as Han was paying the Imperial admiral that the Hutts had agreed to bribe in exchange for his battle plans, the Bria was destroyed by Imperial fighters. Han and Chewbacca worked again with Mako, until he was crippled during a smuggling run in the Ottega system. Solo and Chewbacca continued their career on their own. Early adventures Short on cash, Han pawned some stolen treasure and entered the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament. Against all odds he reached the tournament finals and beat his friend Lando, winning the Millennium Falcon with his earnings. For a time afterward Han Solo and Chewbacca worked in the Corporate Sector, the Tion Hegemony, and other remote but potentially lucrative sectors of the galaxy. He was also romantically involved with fellow smuggler Salla Zend by this point. Solo would later boast that he had been "from one side of the galaxy to the other." While in the Corporate Sector, the Falcon was damaged after Solo and Chewbacca attempted smuggling weapons to insurgents on Duroon. However, they did collect payment from the insurgents and went to pay off Ploovo Two-For-One, but in a rather creative manner. Given the prickly relationship and even outright disgust they had for each other, Han bought a foul, irritable, putrid dinko, attached the payment to it, and unleashed on the unfortunate employer. Although Corporate Sector Security arrived at the establishment where they were, Han and Chewbacca escaped their grasp relatively unscathed. Payment completed, they went off to find the outlaw tech "Doc" Vandangante's hideout, only to discover he had been taken to the Corporate Sector Authority prison at Stars' End. Doc's daughter Jessa offered upgrades and repairs to his ship, and a Corporate Sector waiver, in exchange for Han helping rescue Doc and other prisoners. Before he could take off, the outlaw techs were attacked by IRD-A Fighters. Piloting a Z-95 Headhunter, Han led the other techs and Jessa in defense of the base. Despite heavy losses, they were successful. To complete their rescue mission for Jessa, Solo and Chewbacca were given two droids, Bollux and Blue Max, and went to the agriworld Orron III to meet up with a group led by Rekkon planning the prison rescue. Though Solo was initially only interested in getting the repairs for his ship, his motives became personal when Chewbacca was captured. After dealing with a traitor in the group, Solo and the others arrived at Stars' End. In order to gain entry, Han, Atuarre, Pakka, Bollux and Blue Max posed as a troupe of entertainers. The rescue proved successful; freeing Chewbacca, Doc, and the other prisoners and destroying the Stars' End in the process. After the Falcon was repaired, Solo and Chewbacca left the Corporate Sector for a time, taking Bollux and Blue Max with them. Part of Solo's motivation for these travels was a desire to get away from Salla Zend and her wedding plans, as he was not ready for such a commitment. Star Wars: Stars End After a disastrous incident on Kamar, where Solo and Chewbacca accidentally began a religion (the Cult of Varn) before having to flee with their lives, they returned to the Corporate Sector. There, they were contracted to transport cargo from Lur. When they discovered the cargo was a group of Lurrian slaves, Solo freed the slaves and killed the slaver Zlarb. Since they had not been paid for their cargo run, Solo and Chewbacca decided to track down Zlarb's partner on Bonadan and get the promised ten thousand credits as revenge. While on Bonadan, Han was jumped and nearly overcome by a mysterious figure and Chewbacca encountered a skip tracer, Spray, trying to possess their ship for debts and regulation compliance. However, Han and Chewbacca became mixed up with a CSA Auditor, Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, who was investigating the slavers also. Han went to meet an associate of hers, Magg, but he betrayed them. Forced to flee on a swoop bike, they made it off planet after a harrowing encounter and planned to meet up with Chewbacca on Ammuud. Chewbacca was also forced to make a somewhat hurried escape. While Han and Fiolla were on the transport that was taking them to meet Chewbacca, they were attacked by pirates, who were looking for them. They escaped in one of the pirate's craft and landed at the nearby estates of the Mor Glayyd. Han and Chewbacca were eventually reunited after Han saved the Mor Glayyd from a duel which would have gotten him killed. The Glayyd estate provided Han with a way to get back to the Falcon and Chewbacca. As Han was leaving the planet, he was pursued by the pirates/slavers. However, at that point a CSA Victory-class Star Destroyer intervened and tractor beamed both ships. Though they helped her break up the gang, they barely escaped being arrested by another CSA executive, Odumin, who had really been the tracer Spray, and earned the enmity of a hired gun named Gallandro. They did, however, manage to steal the money Solo felt the CSA owed them.Star Wars: Solo's Revenge Giving up on the Corporate Sector, the Falcon crew attempted clothes legging in the Cron Drift and a currency exchange scam in the Lesser Plooriod Cluster before finding themselves short on cash and stuck in the Tion Hegemony. After several misadventures, they joined with Solo's old friend Badure, a young woman named Hasti, and a Ruurian historian named S. V. Skynx on a hunt for Xim the Despot's long-lost treasure ship, Queen of Ranroon. On Dellalt, they finally discovered the treasure vaults. After run-ins with the "Survivors" (the descendants of Xim's soldiers) and their ancient War-Robots, Solo finally discovered the vaults. Though Gallandro followed him to the vaults and challenged the smuggler to a duel, the automatic defense systems killed the gunfighter. Solo and his associates then recovered the treasure, but unfortunately for them, after all those years it had become outdated war matériel. The two droids stayed with Skynx when Solo and Chewbacca left the Tion Hegemony.Star Wars: The Lost Legacy Shortly after this, he partnered with Katya M'Buele as part of a Corellian rim-runner's crew. They were the only survivors among the crew when a smuggling operation on Skye was discovered by the planet's Imperial-assigned Majestrix, Kharys. Until they met again in 2 ABY, Solo stayed away from Skye, fearing Kharys would come after him.Star Wars: The Long Hunt Working for Jabba During this period, Solo and Chewbacca also frequently worked for the Crime lords Jiliac and Jabba. They piloted many of their ships, including both Hutts' personal yachts. They also had several run-ins with the Rebel Alliance. Senator Mon Mothma became aware of Solo when he began to lead efforts to free Wookiee slaves from Kashyyyk, as a favor to Chewbacca, who had begun to lose friends and family members to the slaving effort. Solo reluctantly allowed the Alliance to help him in this effort, despite his disdain for political causes, and the Alliance soon became one of his frequent employers. Solo continued to work for Jabba the Hut as a smuggler, but once, while smuggling glitterstim, Han was boarded by an Imperial patrol and had to dump his load of spice, spice that he couldn't recover. Still, as small consolation, Han and Chewbacca attempted to make the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs after an attempt to recover the dumped spice turned nasty. As a warning, Jabba hired Greedo Tetsu Jr., a novice bounty hunter, to let Solo know that he was serious about getting paid. However, the Hutt lord was not renowned for patience, and none of Solo's smuggler friends would help him. Also around this time, Solo became involved with a human woman named Jenny Cressar after meeting her at the Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina in Mos Eisley. The relationship was brief, but Jenny herself called their time together "exciting". Star Wars: A New Hope Mercenary turned Rebel Since Han Solo still had not paid Jabba the Hut, an associate of his, Opun Mcger, sent Greedo to collect the money from Solo, dead or alive. When Greedo found Solo in the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine the next day, it became clear that he intended to kill Solo rather than give him a chance to pay Jabba. Han shot Greedo under the table, then paid the bartender for 'the mess', as he put it. Later, Solo found Mcger and a band of his thugs in Docking Bay 94, where the Millennium Falcon was docked. Solo managed to convince Mcger to give him more time, promising to repay Jabba what he owed plus fifteen percent after being paid for a routine charter flight he and Chewbacca had recently arranged in the cantina, with an old man and a young farmboy. The passengers were Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, who meant to escort the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 from Tatooine to Alderaan on behalf of the Rebel Alliance. When they arrived in the Alderaan system, they were dragged on board by the Death Star's tractor beams. Once aboard, Skywalker convinced Solo and Chewbacca to help him rescue Princess Leia Organa by promising "more wealth than you can imagine." Han helped Luke infiltrate the massive station in stolen stormtrooper armor and after several misadventures, they managed to rescue the Princess and escape, at the cost of Kenobi's life, taken by his former apprentice, Darth Vader during their duel aboard the Death Star. Afterward, Solo took Leia, Skywalker, and the droids to Yavin 4 to collect his reward. Though he was initially willing to abandon the Rebels and make off with his fee, an attack of conscience, (brought on partly by Chewbacca's arguments) led him to join the Battle of Yavin at the last moment. The Millennium Falcon joined in just in time for Solo to destroy Black 3, which caused Black 2 to collide with and disable Vader's TIE advanced. This allowed Skywalker to destroy the Death Star, scoring a major victory for the Alliance and recognition for Solo. As a result of this battle, as well as his earlier involvement in rescuing Organa, Solo and Chewbacca had a bounty placed on their heads: Specifically, 300,000 alive, due to their crimes of the liberation of a known criminal, direct involvement in armed revolt against the Empire, high treason, espionage, conspiracy, and the destruction of Imperial property.Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual Reunion on Ylesia Shortly thereafter, Solo and Chewbacca arrived on the planet Ylesia after a difficult flight to apply for a job opening advertised by the Ylesian high priests. After applying and being hired for the piloting job under the alias Vykk Draygo, a Togorian by the name of Muuurgh was assigned to be Solo's 'bodyguard', and, despite some initial tension due to the nature of the relationship, Solo and Muuurgh became fast friends. Solo also reunited with his former girlfriend Bria Tharen, who had come to Ylesia seeking religious sanctuary. Tharen seemed to be both pleased and disturbed by his return, as he had romanced her when she was, in her own words, "just a child". Both Solo and Chewbacca remained in the High Priests' employ for a time, but after discovering that the true nature of the operation was a complete scam designed to lure Pilgrims into becoming slaves, he fled the planet with Tharen, Chewbacca, Muuurgh, and Mrrov, Muuurgh's wife-to-be. Also key in his flight was that Bria, who had also learned the truth about the Ylesian fraud, was to be married to Ganar Tos. In the process, Solo and Tharen stole a small cache of treasures from the High Priest Toroenza's treasure room and indirectly killed Zavval, the Hutt administrator of Ylesia. This would come back to haunt him later in his life as many bounty hunters would be after him due to the bounty placed on his head by Zavval's relatives. After leaving Ylesia, the group traveled to Togoria to take Muuurgh and Mrrov home. Shortly after arriving, the Togorians announced their intention to marry and invited the group to stay for the wedding ceremony. After attending the wedding, Solo, Tharen and Chewbacca returned to Corellia to reunite Tharen with her parents. Chewbacca remained with the Millennium Falcon, while Solo and Tharen posed as a married couple and booked passage on a shuttle to Corellia's southern continent where Tharen had an emotional reunion with her family. Tharen's father gave Solo a warm welcome for rescuing his daughter, but her mother and brother were suspicious of the young pilot's intentions and disapproved of his relationship with Tharen. Their suspicions were confirmed the following day when Sera arranged for Dael Levare to visit the Tharen estate in the hopes of reigniting his relationship with her daughter. Levare had previously read a story regarding Solo's expulsion from Imperial service and recognized him. Although Renn argued to his wife that they owed him a second chance, Solo was later angrily confronted by him about the relationship he'd had with his daughter. Tharen accused Han of taking advantage of Bria who, at least according to her father, had mistaken her feelings for him as love. It would be the last time the former mentor and student spoke to each other and their friendship ended. Before leaving, Solo sold the artifacts stolen from Teroenza's collection and arranged for the money to be paid into a bank account under the name of Jenos Idanian, an alias which was not known to the Hutts. Tharen and Solo returned to Chewbacca and the three made their way to Coruscant, the capital world of the Galactic Empire. Solo and Tharen remained together for a short time, but in the end Tharen left Solo without warning because she felt that she was holding him back, leaving him an emotional letter explaining why she had to leave behind. Personality and traits Han Solo was known for his cockiness, dry wit, rudeness, piloting skills, and his fast draw. He also had an affinity for drinking and playing sabacc among other gambling games. He often boasted of his achievements he made in his ship the Millennium Falcon that were both real and fabrications, such as making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. Captain Solo was quite the mechanic, having made countless modifications to the Falcon alongside Chewie. He once said he preferred to shoot first as opposed to shooting second, and used this to his advantage on at least one occasion. Han Solo was also one of the few people to evade Boba Fett on multiple occasions. His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encountered and often his friends. He was, however, a man with insecurities as well. He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the Falcon was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, as tight bolts on the craft wouldn't let him feel how hard they were hit by laser fire, resulting in him loosening several of them around the ship. He was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando or anyone else fly it. Han also vowed jokingly to never give the codes for the Falcon to his son Jacen, at least not in his lifetime. Solo was also known to have had a great fear of snakes. His hatred of snakes began when he fell into a ship full of snakes during his childhood. This resulted in Solo developing ophidiophobia for over thirty years. Solo was known to dislike droids and discouraged them from travelling in his ship, although he relented in certain circumstances. After he joined the Rebellion, he allowed C-3PO and R2-D2 free access to the Falcon, as a special case and in attention to Luke Skywalker's and Leia Organa's wishes. Solo nevertheless rarely had a good word to any of the droids. Han also had a loud snore which bothered Leia. In addition to speaking his native Basic, Solo fluently understood, could read, as well as write many other languages from his early journeys around the Galaxy, including Shyriiwook, Trader's argot Rodese, Illodian, and Huttese. He could also imperfectly speak Selonian. Although he spoke Basic with a Corellian accent for much of his life, he had developed more of a Coruscanti accent by 40 ABY. Powers and abilities Unlike his wife, children and many of his friends, Solo was not an active Force-user, although he was Force-attuned. Han's peerless skill at the hands of the Millennium Falcon as well as the legendary "Solo Luck" astounded many. Relationships Romances Sophie Holleck Sophie Holleck was Han's first childhood love. The two met on the planet Chandrila during riding lessons while the Solo family was staying there for his father's book tour. At one point she lost her hat, which Han retrieved for her. Being the daughter of the Governor of the planet, Solo was rebuked by the instructor for his actions. Down in the stables, he introduced himself to her. She invited him along for a walk in the park and later went to eat at a rather expensive hotel. While taking a stroll in the hotel's greenhouse, Sophie told Han that she had never tried ice skating. However, as Han began to show her how back outside, Sophie's governess arrived and took her away, furious. When his father found out he went mad and withdrew him from his riding lessons while his mother explained to him that the royal family had many enemies and what they did wasn't safe for Sophie. Han told her that there was no one like Sophie in the whole galaxy and started to wonder if he could be in love. The following day, Solo received a letter from Sophie, in which she thanked him for the time they spent together. Later that night, Solo sneaked into the palace through the halls, dodging the guards and using dumbwaiters and a discovered secret passage to get to Sophie's room. She was happy to see him and gave him a gift of a locket with her picture. Han gave her the globe and told her that he was in love with her. They kissed briefly and he said good-bye. He climbed down the balcony and snuck off the palace grounds as she waved goodbye. Solo would keep Sophie's locket for a long time, and he would later use it as a good luck-charm. Bria Tharen Zabeena Xaverri His first relationship after being discharged from the Imperial Navy was with a traveling magician and illusionist named Zabeena Xaverri. They met after her performance on Nar Shaddaa, and started going out shortly thereafter. On their fourth date, Xaverri revealed her past to Han, who in turn shared his own background and troubles with the Empire. She also told Solo that this was the first tour where she hadn't spent her spare time plotting against the Empire. Han offered his services as an assistant for her show and a pilot, and she agreed. Shortly after, Xaverri and Han deepened their relationship to an intimate level. Feeling that being around Han and Chewbacca had made her too soft, too vulnerable, and too attached to him, she left him after several months. Han would later reflect that he might have had a future with her if she hadn't left him. Salla Zend Being his fellow smuggler, Salla Zend "replaced" a position of Han's girlfriend after his unsuccessful romance with Zabeena Xaverri. In time, the initially harsh woman became more attached to Han. Not feeling the same way, he was forced to virtually "escape" from her. She never forgot his actions and upon meeting again years later reminded him of what he had done. Jenny Cressar Jenny and Han first became involved while he was staying in Mos Eisley during his time as a free-lance smuggler for Jabba. The relationship was brief, but Jenny herself called their time together "exciting". Leia Organa Han first met Leia Organa during an attempt to rescue the young princess from the Galactic Empire while on board the Death Star. The two got off to a rocky start, but as they worked together during the Galactic Civil War, Leia and Han developed a relationship that would last throughout the war. Their love fully manifested shortly before Han's capture by Boba Fett. Despite Leia's later occasional suitors like Fenn Shysa or Prince Isolder, Han never lost his "femme fatale" from sight. By 2008, the two were married and they gradually had six children, Jacen, Jaina, Ashton, Austin, Chad and Rory Solo. By the time of 2040, having been married for more than thirty-five years, the two said that they loved each other even more than they did when they married. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye *''Star Wars: The Paradise Snare *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Males Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Skywalker family Category:Smugglers Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Authors Category:Archaeologists Category:New Jedi Order members Category:Mechanics Category:Gamblers Category:Desilijic servants Category:Swoop racers Category:Impersonators Category:Pilots Category:New Republic Chiefs of State Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Diplomats Category:Professors Category:Redwoods employees Category:New Republic Defense Force admirals and generals Category:Space explorers